


Random Drabbles

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Noncannon [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Other, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Random writing that I've done for fun.





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Isamu has moved on from his jealous phase. He really loves his little sister. And they both have a good relationship. He also doesn't like Kimiko's birth father.

A tiny little sister. All cuddly looking in her little crib. Wearing soft lavender clothes. Her face so calm and serene. Very much resembling the child of the man his Father used to be friends with. Taken in by them thanks to their friends being unable to keep her. A desperate plea from the Mother. Or that’s what his Mother told him. 

He wished they refused. 

As he stood near his sister’s head, he frowned. This child was strange. From her blue little eyes to the bracelet on her wrist. Isamu didn’t know what to make of his new sibling. But he wasn’t comfortable with her. Though he did his best to keep it to himself. Keep his parents from worrying. A part of him knew that they could tell he didn’t like her. Nor could he fully explain why not. The little baby, Kimiko his Mother called her, wasn’t dangerous. Newborns usually weren’t. 

Kimiko gave off an odd presence that made him rethink this. No matter what he tried he felt off. Like he could _almost_ ** _smell_**   _something…almost… **no.**_ Ignoring this, he reached over to touch her face. An urge came over him and instead he grabbed her bracelet. It felt fragile under his fingertips. Like it would break if he gripped it any tighter. He wondered what exactly she needed it for. Her health was good. To his knowledge she never got sick, so why did she have this? Isamu decided to take the bracelet off of her. Just to see what would happen to her. When he unclasped it and pulled it away, her skin changed. More accurately it went from a normal human tone… _to a startlingly bright light blue color._

This wasn’t what he expected. His eyes widened slightly as he put the bracelet back on her. In a low voice, he muttered,” _…Mom and Dad can never find out about this…_ ”

“ _Or they’ll freak…_ ”


	2. Blueberry Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken spends some time with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Daken fawning over a baby. Cuz I'm a sucker for soft moments.

Holding the little baby in his arms was surprising. Her chubby cheek rested against his chest as they laid down. Thumb tucked into her mouth as she peacefully slept. His eyes glued on her as they sprawled out on the couch. It was strange how light she was, how fragile. As he watched her sleep, he carefully sniffed her scent. Remembering someone saying that newborn babies smelled good. And it seemed they were right as her scent was wonderful. Almost like lavender. A hint of a smile came to his face at this.

Carefully, he pressed a kiss to the top of Kimiko's head. Trying to not disturb the tiny sleeping blue skinned infant in his arms. Daken's grin widened slightly as he watched her little face. Listening to her snore softly as she slept. In a soft voice, he whispered," _Papa’ll never leave you again… **ever…**_ ”


End file.
